


Frost bite

by madie_time



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Rituals, Blood, Blood and Injury, Death, Everyone is bad ass, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance will suffer, Langst, New Planets, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pidge is sneaky, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post Season 2, Pre Season 3, Random Headcannon, Shiro is still here, Space werewolf Lance, Transformation, au kinda, i don't know what this is, i'll add tags as i go, klangst, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madie_time/pseuds/madie_time
Summary: The Voltron alliance is growing stronger still, with two new potential planets thinking of joining. The paladins are split into teams and are light years away from each other on diplomatic mission. everything is going fine. until it's not.It's just really not Lances day....But everything will be fine right?Non-beta read!!!!!!Also I can't write summaries.......





	1. so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know terrible summary, but trust me I have an idea of where I'm going. basically Lance is my favorite so yes I will add a lot of Langst, but also because I'm nice everyone will suffer eventually. also I really like the concept of werewolves so hint of where the story might go? 
> 
> Please constructive criticism is always welcome. please keep it friendly!!!  
> Enjoy?????/

Lance yawned loudly while the metal door leading to the dining room flew upwards revealing the room inside. As usual Lance was the last to arrive, Pidge, Hunk and Allura were already eating their green food goo chatting mildly. Keith and Shiro were currently playing what looked like a form of altean chess both deep in thought, though it looked like Shiro was winning by Keith’s frustrated look. Maybe they already had their breakfast?

“good morning everyone” Lance greeted as his slippers glided across the floor, heading to grab his own breakfast. His fellow Paladin’s offered a quick ‘hi’ or ‘hello’ in response. Collecting his green goo, he settles him selves next to Hunk and he listen for the topic of the conversation so he may join in. 

“Ah greetings, Lance we were just discussing the next mission. Well in fact two separate missions.” Allura explains as she sips her ‘altean bloom tea’ as she calls it. 

“yeah! Turns out we have TWO potential planets for possible allies for the Voltron alliance. Go us right?” Pidge chimes in.

“wait, two separate planets that’s awesome! But which are we going to first? Does it have giant acid volcanoes or maybe flesh eating land worms? Because that would be awesome but why would such hostile planets want a political alliance?” Lance absent mindedly let his thoughts run wild. Allura and Hunk both amused by his rambling.

“Lance, while I agree on how awesome both of those things would be, they’re registered as peaceful according to the altean information logs- but those are 10,000 years’ old.” Pidge replies.  
Lance ‘humms’ in both understanding and a slight disappointment, Hunk places his hand on his shoulder as he continued the conversation.

“So the Princess believes it would be a good idea for us to split into two teams, one for each planet. To practice diplomacy and negotiating. We’re just trying to deciding who goes on which team.” Hunk points to a hologram displaying the planets and the paladins. Lance narrows his eyes while studying it. 

“One question though,” Lance asks as he spoons his food into his mouth, “why are Shiro and Keith on different teams if Shiro is our resident “Keith whisperer” wouldn’t they work better together?” Lance using finger quotes to enfersise  
They looked at him in minor confusion as Pidge started laughing.

“” Keith whisperer”” she copies the finger quotes “that is nearly as good as ‘space dad’”

Allura giggles at the comment, “Despite the good dynamic between our Black and Red paladins we decided that it would also be a good idea for us to get used to working with different team dynamics. that why we think it would be good to separate them for this mission.” She concludes. 

“oh yeah that makes since, we all know that Keith is generally Shiro’s favorite “Lance smirks “following little Katie here of course” 

Pidge playfully punches Lance “I told you not to call me that” as she screws up her face a little.

“Come on, I think it’s cute” Hunk added “it’s not the worst name you should hear Lance’s middle name.”  
Pidge’s face lit up as Lance’s tensed in shock 

“you wouldn’t dare!” Lance choked out.

In a rare change of character Hunk mischievously smirked directly at Lance, “Lance never tells anyone that his middle name is actually- “

Hunk would have continued if he wasn’t cut off by Keith yelling out ‘WHAT’ in a confusion an Shiro laughing drawing everyone’s attention to the game where Shiro had just won.  
“You have to think about your long game while playing, don’t just send in your pawns violently” Shiro tells him. He always seemed to have the ‘perfect leader’ advice to give. 

“if you’re both finished would you care to join us for our planning?” Allura calls out.

 

******************************************************************************

After about an hour of debating Allura ended up choosing both teams, both Coran and her were to stay on the castle. It was too dangerous to leave the castle grounded or unattended. That left them with an uneven amount of numbers. 5. So the final groups ended up being Pidge, Keith and Hunk who were to attend a meeting with the governing 

committee of a futuristic looking planted called Raplin.  
Which left Shiro and Lance to visit an ice covered planet named Zaskeron, an isolated planet that never really made contact with another government. 

“Try not to yell at the Committee, mullet” lance toughed to Keith as he adjusted his Chest plate.  
“At least I won’t have to listen to your soul draining voice for a while.” Keith shot back not even looking at Lance.  
“oh, ouch” Lance put his hand to his heart in teasing, “you wound me so, mullet face.” 

Shiro rolled his eyes “Lance! Keith! Try to behave please.” 

“Okay Paladins lets like we’re just above Raplin now, Keith, Pidge, Hunk time to roll, or well fly I guess” Coran’s sing-song voice came though the castle speakers.  
Lance gave both Pidge and Hunk a huge hug telling them to be careful. Knowing Keith wasn’t a hugger a went for the classic fist bump ‘have fun, Keith’ lance added and Keith smiled and nodded in returned.

 

******************************************************************************

 

Watching the three lions descend to the planet from the observatory Shiro sighed. It was perfectly normal to worry about them right? They were his team mates, so yes, it’s totally normal to worry a bit. Maybe a lot in Shiro’s case.

“…h-hey Shiro?” Lance asked from the entrance. Shiro hadn’t even heard him coming, pretty impressive.

“Lance what’s up?” Shiro asked while walking over to the door frame.

“well I was just wondering if you were actually okay with this. Not working with Keith, working with me. Because I know I’m not nearly as good as Keith but maybe,” Lance’s tongue darted over his lips, “umm maybe it could be good. Like you’re a close combat fighter and I’m long distance that’s a good covering right?”  
Shiro was taken back from Lances babbling.

“relax Lance it’s okay, why would I don’t want to work with you. You and Keith both have difference skills sets which makes you both great fighters, after all you’re our ‘sharp shooter’.” Shiro smiles at lance who beamed with pride at his praise.

In truth Lance was a good fighter, a great fighter he just had trouble focusing on certain tasks. Lance may have the biggest mouth on the team but Shiro could tell that he was amazing at stealth practices using his light weight frame and skills as a sniper. Though unfortunately Lance was a huge show off especially in front of Keith who in turned would also show off leading down into a negative spiral. 

“oh yeah, of course I am!” lance pushes his chest out for his boasting grinning wildly before a look of thinking spread across his face, “do you maybe want to go over some plans or strategizes before we get there?”

“uhhh umm Sure, that is a really good idea, good thinking Lance.” Shiro was caught off guard coming up with science signs of communication before undergoing negotiation was pure strategies. Shiro really needed to clear his head, we’re the other paladins coming up with a strategy? “So back at the Garrison, they used a few hand signals, do you remember them?”


	2. welcome to Raplin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a little more confident about this chapter than my first one so I hope you enjoy.  
> this has not been Beta-read so I'm sorry for any mistakes feel free to let me know.

“Raplin- a planet made from glass?” Pidge comments 

All three Paladins had successfully landed on Raplin’s surface and were waiting at the designated meeting point for the representatives of the Governing comities to meet them. Pidge was currently reading aloud the translated information given to them by Allura about the planet and culture. 

“According to this all the buildings on Raplin are made of a high industrial form of glass capable of withstanding a blast from a Galra energy cannon. We should ask for a sample it would make a great base of armor or maybe even some shields” 

“Pidge, what does it say about the locals exactly?” Keith toned in. 

“well not much actually. From what I can tell here, try not to say anything that could be considered offensive seemingly the natives can sense negative emotions and it causes some of them to experience fits of dizziness.”

“that’s really interesting. Is it based on pheromones?” Hunk asked moving around to read the data pad Pidge held. 

“My best guess what have to be more like an empathic link to that connects with the …...”

Pidge trailed on with Hunk talking about their different theories, Keith ultimately zoned out, science talk wasn’t his thing unless it was completely necessary for the mission. Keith was currently laying down on the giant paw of the red lion watching the swirling green clouds when a strange rainbow light was cast down onto them. 

“Guys what is that?” Keith pointed to a now visible descending egg shaped pod “it’s getting closer.”

“I think that might be the welcoming party” Pidge replied. 

Soon enough a large ovoid ship landed gracefully to the side of the lions, 3 tall figures emerged from within. They each stood at minimum 6 feet high, their legs and arms were out of humanoid proportion- they were a lot longer, with 4 boney elongated fingers. Their skin was a light shade of grey. Two of their eye sockets were filled with what appeared to be a clear form of crystal while the third eye they possessed was closed without any eyelashes to see. 

All three of them stopped perfectly in sync and took a large inhale before collectively opening their third eyes. Light illuminated both parties flashing multiple colours before settle on a bright white. 

“Salutations Paladins of Voltron” the center figure spoke, “we welcome you to our Planet, though it is a shame not to receive the presence of the Altean princess.”   
The paladins were unprepared all three smiling but unsure what to say or who should speak. In a moment of hesitation Hunk stepped forward slightly outstretching his hand in the intention of a hand shake. 

“Thank you for meeting with us. It’s a shame that Princess Allura couldn’t join us but she has very important duties within the castle.” Hunk said in a soft welcoming manner.

All three Raplin cocked their head slightly at Hunk motions. 

“We apologies Paladin of yellow but is this a form of welcoming?” The one on the left asked innocently, their voice was higher than the center Raplin. 

Hunk looked embarrassed- of course they didn’t know what a hand shake was. He withdrew his hand but Left Raplin clutched it gently. 

“Please no, do not be nervous Paladin of yellow, please teach your customs as a sign of good will between us.” 

Hunk was again caught off his guard but pleasantly surprised. “well uhh, we call it a hand shake” And he guided their hand into his and slowly shook theirs. 

All of the Raplin’s crystal eyes turned a bright green, while all murmuring “oh’s’ and ‘ah’s’.  
Hunk turned to look at Pidge and Keith, encouraging them to join in. after they had all shook hands the tension dissipated enough for the Paladins nerves to settle. 

“Paladins please let us now show our preferred form of greeting in turn for you teaching us such a wonderful custom,” the left Raplin asked seeking approval, to which was agreed,   
reached for hunk’s head and slowly placed their foreheads together. 

Hunk gasped as he felt a rush of images enter his mind. Field of purple grass and strange fruit baring trees. 

The Raplin on the right spoke for the first time their voice was ruff but simultaneously clear, “on our planet we share memories through a bond of emotions. It is a sign of trust and it a sacred tradition.”  
******************************************************************************  
After a ride in a giant transparent egg shaped ship over the towering city the paladins had reached a beautiful pink glass church like building.   
Their three escorts bidding them goodbyes promising to see them soon, handed them over to an older looking Raplin

“Welcome to Trenok” a Raplin dress in yellow said as he guided them through the hallways stretching deep underground. “I am known as Gidd-on the representation of the emotion of happiness.” 

“Representation of happiness?” Pidge asked.

“Our counsel committee consists of the planets best choices for a representative from each of the core emotions. As a Species that possess empathic capabilities it was a perfectly logical choice for an even opinion” Gidd-on explained the smile never leaving his face, “while all Raplin are able to feel all emotions, members chosen for the committee feel a particular emotion with more strength then the majority of the population.” 

“that’s very interesting, I’m sorry if I was intruding” Pidge responds, still on edge with the new species and this was her first diplomatic mission without Allura being on the lead. 

“so while we’re asking questions, would I be okay of me to ask what the boundaries are? Our information is very outdated.” Keith pushed his luck, knowing this Raplin was supposed to be ‘Happiness’. 

The Raplin laughed.

“Paladins I can sense your apprehension; I assure you no harm will come to you after all we requested this meeting. We are a pacifist race remember. You will be treated as our honored guests for the duration of your stay, just continue as you are and all shall be well.” 

“thanks we’re all still new at this, as you can tell.” Keith responded visibly more relaxed. Hunk places a hand on his shoulder and a reassuring sign as if he was saying ‘we got this’.

They stopped where they were in the hallway as there was a large opaque door blocking the way. Every one stood in silence for an awkward few minutes before Gidd-on remembered that the paladins did not know what to do.

“oh my apologies Paladins, this is simply a security method to detect if anyone as hostile emotions towards the committee. Please place your palm against to door and it shall open”

Following the instructions, the door opened as promised and the committee were all seated at a round table. There were 5 Raplin draped in various colours with one seat empty clearly meant to be occupied be Gidd-on. Adjacent to committee are 3 vacant chairs intended for the paladins.   
The 3 Raplin that had first met them were also part of the committee as well. As the paladins took their chairs, Gidd-on sat down in the uninhabited chair at the center. 

“Now we may begin Paladins of Voltron. You already know my name; I am Gidd-on the representation of happiness.”

The Raplin to their left stood up after him, they wore a large red cloak and announced,  
“I am Ban-tan the representative of Anger, I sense that you, yourself Red Paladin are accustomed to anger”  
He was the Raplin that greeted them earlier, the one that stood to the left and spoke very little.

The tallest then stood, they wore a cloak of magenta, the first Raplin to have spoken to them when they first landed.   
“I am the representation of Passion and this, -” they gestured to the figure in purple “-is the representative of fear, they do not speak. Ever.”

“I am the representation of sorrow better known as sadness” the Blue cloaked Raplin spoke in their wailing voice. They bowed their head before they returned to sitting. Waiting for the last member to introduce themselves, but this member was talking a strange form of drawing down of the paladins.

Gidd-on nudges them slightly, “oh my apologies Paladins I am Roc-sei the representation of curiosity, I will also be acting as the scribe for our meeting as the official as taken ill.”  
Hunk smiled a little, Roc-sei was the Raplin who had shown him those lovely fields. She was plainly shortest of the committee.

It was then the Paladins turn for introduction, both Pidge and Keith gave Hunk a slight elbow and he stood up.  
“Thank you. This is Pidge they pilot the green lion and Keith of the red lion; I pilot the yellow lion my name is Hunk.” Hunk introduces his team, well look like Hunk was taking the lead on this.

Keith while intelligent was prone to anger and he jumps to conclusion nearly as much as Lance. Pidge on the other hand is not exactly what you’d call sociable. And both of them combined had the largest amount of stubbornness Hunk had even seen. Hunk was clearly the best option for this mission, be was a literal bag full of sunshine and with the Raplin being able to read emotions his caring vibes would definitely benefit them. 

“This Counsel of the committee is now called to order.” Ban-Tan’s loud voice echoed the room.


	3. Zaskeron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Shiro and Lance are here! and it's cold! 
> 
> season three was amazing! but it's not going to effect the story much but I'll probably take characters ad such, who knows?
> 
> Comments are appreciated as they give my low self esteem ass life force! 
> 
> NON-BETA!
> 
> Enjoy!

Shiro, Allura and Coran we’re standing on the bridge castle waiting on Lance to wake up. It took them a day and a half to travel from Raplin to Zaskeron. It was incidentally a perfect correlation of time, Allura would drop Shiro and Lance off then travel back to Raplin. With the time of the travel covering the duration of the meetings and then do the same thing back to Zaskeron. Unfortunately, it meant that Lance and Shiro would have to be dropped off during the planets night cycle, which made things just a tiny bit harder. 

Zaskeron was an ice-covered planet leaving it mostly barren to vegetation excluding the monstrous black tree forests it had scattered around. There were only 3 lakes on the surface, the water was a gloomy orange so thick it was impossible to see underneath the liquid. In comparison to many of the planets Voltron had visited it was very small but by all means still a planet. 

Lance stumbled through the door grudgingly still half asleep. He, as well as Shiro were both donned in their full Paladin armor and were allowed to take there bayards due to the extreme condition of the planet. 

“Morning? Night?” Lance droned out while stretching, noticing the strange devices Allura was holding he questioned “what are those?”

“I had some time on my hands and I remembered these” she held up the devises, “they will allow us to monitor to exact temperature from the castle in a much more effective way than us connecting to your armor.” She then handed both of her Paladins one of the long, thin bracelet like devices. “I thought it might be a good idea to have an extra precaution since your human biology can’t handle subzero temperatures.”

“Great idea Princess! These will absolutely help can’t have us turning into popsicles.” Exclaimed Lance strapping on underneath his forearm guard, after seeing Shiro do the same.

Coran then strode forward, “remember paladins do not remove your helmets under any circumstance the atmosphere will freeze your internal organs before you could take a breath. It will likely work the same way for your limbs apart from Shiro’s arm that it. Please be careful my boys and we’ll see you in around 2 quintents.” He gave Both Paladins a hug before they were off to their lions.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“WHOOOOOO” Lance shouted and he turned the blue lion into a back flip, flying circles around the black lion. “This is gonna be awesome! Right Shiro?”

“possibly just remember we’re here to negotiate an alliance. But I supposed a little fun could hurt.” Shiro responded before speeding up the black lion into a nose dive, “I’ll race you there!”

“oh! No fair fearless leader!” lance followed suit, soon taking the lead due to the size difference between the lions. He had to yank harshly onto the controls to stop from crashing. Definitely awake now, but damn his beauty sleep schedule is going to be messed up because of this mission. The black lion landed grace fully next to him and lowered her jaw to allow Shiro to exit, with blue following suit for Lance. 

“Coran wasn’t kidding I’m freezing even with the armor” Shiro crossed his arms together. 

“no joke, why couldn’t I be on a nice always sunny, happy planet with Hunk?” Lance laughed with shivering slightly.

Shiro activated his holo-screen and typed in a few commands, then pointed at a large snow hill “looks like the city is that way, we can’t bring the lions any closer we don’t want to scare the locals.”

After about 5 minutes of hiking through the deep snow, the paladins came across one of the forests. It was pitch black underneath the heavy foliage. After a quick objection from lance who said that maybe walking into a lightless forest was not on his to-do list they were walking over crumbling sticks and bark. Shiro had lit up his galra hand allowing them a limited light. Using their hands to help them navigate from tree to tree both paladins stopped when they heard howls echoing from all sides.

“That’s not terrifying,” Lance deadpanned, reaching for his Bayard. “What’s the plan?” 

“Stay calm, it’s probably just a local animal.” Shiro adjusted to footing to aid his balance standing back to back with Lance.  
Branches snapped underneath feet and small growls emerged from the darkness. A warning sign. 

“it’s possibly sounds like there more than there are, like the tactic wolves use right?” Lance asked, but Shiro felt it was more a statement to relax them than a question.

“Lance. We move together slowly; the same way we came.” Shiro was in his full leader mode. Neither of them could see the threat and this ‘thing’ sounded like it had teeth, if their suits were ripped it’s over for them. They both paced back to back retracing their steps.  
Both Paladins grunted, accidently tripping over a large protruding root, as if their luck could be worse that trip caused them both to fall over the tip of a hill and start messily rolling down. 

Lance let put a low moan, his chest ached as he tried to push himself up, Shiro had beat him to it. Shiro was franticly switching his gaze in search of the creature. Fiercely determined to protect his teammate. 

“ARE YOU THE PALADINS OF VOLTRON?” a voice screeched out.  
Both paladins tensed if possible even more before Shiro called out to whoever was there.

“Yes we are the blue and black paladins of Voltron. We are here to have a political meeting with the leaders of this planet.” 

There was a silence before multiple firefly like bugs sitting against the tress light up a warming orange. Looking into the higher levels of the trees a clear purple sap leaked out. A single figure climbs down from a fallen tree. They bad a pale blue skin with wild white hair, there face appeared to shift from resembling an animal to a more humanoid appearance. They wore no shirt showing the vast scars layering his torso. 

“I am Garth, I’m sorry for scarring you earlier we do not like outsiders trespassing.” The man, Garth, came towards them smiling kindly, “if you would please come with me I shall guide you to our village.” 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Large bonfires illuminated the village, the sound of tribal inspired music floated through the air. This ‘village’ was more like a giant camp grounds with large multi-shaped tents made from a form of cloth. The natives looked as if they weren’t part of the same species, their skin various shades, the heights not consistent and some even had multiple limbs. Wild hair much like Garth’s were a common trait it appeared, again in various colors.

There were individuals dancing in small groups as some played strange instruments. It frankly looked as if a festival was taking place. Shiro and Lance received smiles and waves from basically anyone they past. Each varying in amounts of hair, some having what looked like fur covering their forearms and the like. Certain characters seemed a little more animalist than others, but everyone was happy.

They reached an area, surrounded in warm orange torches and two large thrones placed in the center. Elevated above the tents so the village was visible. Upon these two separate thrones sat the leaders of Zaskeron. 

The left throne bejeweled with intricate rose like vines and gemstones. On which the tall lean woman figure sat. Her aurora pink skin was covered by a decorative shawl virtually yelling elegance. On her elongated face they only visible feature was her plump limps, the rest wrapped in dark silk hiding her eyes. She turned her attention in the direction of the approaching paladins, her obscured vison of no concern.

Paralleling the beautiful throne on the left, the other was ominous. Made from the wood of the black forests large jagged branches distended from the back. If the throne was disturbing, the animal like man that sat in it was spine-chilling. He was monstrous in size easily bigger than Zarkon, he possessed large claws from all from appendages. He had untamed long white hair trailing his back and sharp jaw line, blazingly red eyes piercing who ever fell under there gaze.

A half man half beast.

“welcome, welcome Paladins of Voltron” the mellifluous voice of the woman spoke, it sounded enchanting, “I am known as Chivela of Zaskeron.”  
She turned her head towards the man and she holds up a long bony hand, which he takes. They were sitting in separate thrones holding hands. They smile brightly at each other.

“this is my mate, Roukan, do not be taken back by his appearance as many are, none of our people shall cause you intentional harm.” Chivela continues beckoning the Paladins closer. 

“it’s an honor to meet with you both, thank you for allowing us passage on your planet.” Shiro dipped his head in respect as he spoke.

Roukan still clutching his mate’s hand stood from his seated position towering over ever present body. 

“no need to be formal Black Paladin. Look upon our village,” He gestured to the vibrant celebrations taking place. “we have no need to worry about such things as ranking and formalities for the moment. We are having a festivity after all.” 

Lance was looking over the small village watching the dancers and entertainers, listening to the cheers and laughter. “what is it you’re celebrating?” Lance asked, curiosity bringing the words out of his mouth.

“That is simple Blue paladin. We are celebrating life. Every aspect of life we choose to be grateful for, from the juniper bug of our forests to the dancing snow that drifts down from the sky. With the threat of the Galra ever looming upon us we refuse to live in fear, in the darkness hiding away.”  
Lance gazed up to Roukan in wonder. “so your planet is always like this? Dancing and bonfires?”

“the people choose to live in happiness and this is how they display it. Unfortunately, there is the ‘Kopal’ season. It is a dark time for our people… but that is for another time. Let us enjoy tonight for what it is.”

Chivela clasped her hands together with a clap in front of her long trailing dress as she ushered the Paladins down towards the village, “Now, now Roukan let us not just force the paladins to sit and wait for us to be ready, they have travelled far to answer our request.” She airs towards the paladins as she holds both hands out towards them. “Come please. Meet our people, have fun with the celebration. We have plenty of food feel free to partake in which ever activities you wish to. When Juniper bugs fly we shall begin our counsel.”

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Ah! Paladins I trust you are well, please join us!” it was Garth calling out to them. He sat on a lounge like area filled to the brim with pillows and fur blankets with 2 others. 

“oh please do paladins!” A purple female joined in her yellow eyes virtually glowing with excitement.  
Shiro simply shrugged and then they were sat in a comfortable circle with Garth and his friends. They all had a glass of neon blue liquid in their hands and all wore friendly relaxed expressions. 

The purple female seemed like she was going to burst with excitement, she was biting down on her bottom lip and rocking slightly, “ARE YOU REALLY VOLTRON?” she squealed. Shiro chuckled a little. 

“well yes, we’re two of the paladins. Voltron it’s self can only be made if all 5 paladins are present as well as all of the lions.” Shiro clarified and he was greeted by 6 large eyes looking at him in astonishment. 

“forgive us please, we do not drabble in technology here on Zaskeron.” The purple one spoke again, “I am Rhinete, it has been a very long time since I have even seen a space craft.”

“it’s okay, just relax” Shiro offered out loud though it seemed to work at least a little.

“if Zaskeron doesn’t have much technology....” Lance trails of “may I ask umm well how you’ve seen a space craft?”

The group laughed at his question, the largest giving him a friendly slap on the back. Garth tipped his head back and in one drink he finished the remainder of his drink. 

“I’ll explain.” He said, “as you can see we as a species do not look alike, that is because we are all from different planets. But due to circumstances we all become half ‘Zaskerean’ for example Kon here” he was referring to the largest one currently chewing on some type of meat. “Kon is half-Zaskerean and half- Balmeran.”  
Kon gave a large nod confirming this.

Both Lance and Shiro were very confused.

“but… how?” Shiro asked. As Rhinete handed him a type of drink as she takes over.

“this is where it becomes more complicated I’m afraid. It’s like a blood virus, no wait that sounds bad but I don’t know how else to describe it. It transforms you. Turns you Zaskerean I guess; it is highly painful to most species but it’s not a bad thing. You never get sick and you get stronger and faster and you can shif-“ 

“Rhin! Keep it basic don’t scare away our new allies.” Garth warns. Before smiling again.

“Right. Personally the change wasn’t painful to me as galran physiology is good at adapting to new things.” She brushes a few loose strands of hair from her face as she takes a drink.

“Wait what! YOU”RE GALRAN!” Lance shrieked, “but how, what, where... I thought you were against the galra?”

Rhinete giggled, ‘we ARE against the Galra I just happen to be half Galran, sorry I should have maybe explained that first.” 

“no I’m sorry it doesn’t and shouldn’t matter that you’re Galran I was just shocked is all, maybe the purple fur should have given it away. Hey we actually have a half-galran on Voltron, he flies the Red lion.” Lance blushed Sheepishly.

Shiro sat back leaning into a firm pillow as he took a weary sip of the drink he had been given. It tasted like a fizzy grape soft drink he used to get back in Japan. Shiro smiled at the memory before he decided to ask his own questions.

“If you’re from the Galran how did you get here?”

“I don’t know in truth I was born here, but my mother used to tell me that the planet called out to her telling her where to go. She called it her ‘sanctuary’.”

“that’s how it works, you don’t usually find this planet unless both Chivela and Roukan allow you to. I came before I’d even heard of the Galran empire, I wasn’t content with life on the Balmera it just wasn’t for me so I set out into space and ended up here” Kon spoke for the first time, he had a soothing voice. 

“that’s really awesome! But I bet it would drive Pidge crazy she would be running all kinds of test to figure out the scientific explanation, Hunk too I bet.” Lance cheered. 

Garth hums in thought “Paladins you are truly highly entertaining, but I fear you will miss out on enjoying the celebration if you lounge with us longer, perhaps we should go to a music player or the paladins could even get a traditional warrior piercing?” 

“Maybe the music, I don’t think we’ll be getting any piercings right now at least.” Shiro laughs. 

“Maybe we could get ONE, you know for fun?” Lance quips with his trademark smirk plastered onto his face. 

“Yeah, definitely not Lance” Shiro rolls his eyes as they walk off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes the Zaskereans are like space werewolves!  
> the juniper bugs are the fire fly like creatures btw
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have updated in a while sorry xoxo
> 
> also this is short but the next chapter is longer.
> 
> Non-beta read!
> 
> Enjoy xoxo

The negotiation meeting was going fantastic. The Raplin were practically ready to sign the alliance as soon as all bodies were seated. The only area of the pact that the committee seemed to falter at was, engaging in combat. They agreed to give support in resources and harbor refugees and frankly Voltron would take all the help offered. Wan-kol was the last in the line to sign and he was currently placing the pen down.

“We thank you once again for this tiresome inconvenience.” Gidd-on smiled softly, “I myself am grateful that our political endeavors are finished.” The committee all stood and smiled bowing their head respectfully to the adjacent paladins. “We most encourage and implore you to enjoy our capitals resources; you have a few spare vargas till you must return to your mission.”

With that negotiations had finished and the paladins were free to roam, Roc-sei volunteered to be the paladins escort and she decided that finding a suitable place to eat was going to be their first stop. They paladins had to pry Pidge off of a small cleaning droid she had spotted. Pidge was in haven. Trenok had vast amounts of technology that functioned entirely differently to either Galran or Altean systems.

“If they would like we will happily supply you with as many cleaning droids as you would like.” Roc-sei offered earnestly.

“She’ll be fine, thanks.” Hunk chuckled, at Roc-sei’s offer.

“Hey! I’d love a cleaning droid, Hunk.” Pidge retorted, “I could use the part to start on my new gaming system that Lance and I need.”

“Need or want?” Keith smirked.

Pidge shrugged “what can I say, I have a bet going on with Lance.”

“Lance has “bets” going on with everyone.”

“Your point? I still plan to win” She proclaimed.

“LOOK IT’S THE PALADINS!” a voice exclaimed from across a street. There was an excited mumbling throughout a group of what appeared to be children. A Tiny Raplin raced towards the paladins, there height underwhelming compared to the fully grown Raplin only reaching Hunk’s hip height.

They held up a strange looking orange notebook in Keith’s face, “can you sign it?” They’re eye glowing a happy yellow.

“uhhh yeah sure.” Keith hesitated not expecting the situation.

“I should have informed you paladins the people of Raplin have grown up hearing the legendary tales of Voltron, you are what people refer to are ‘celebrities’.” Roc-sei giggled, “if you do not feel comfortable I can intervene.”

“I think we should be okay” Hunk Decided, as he began talking with a younge female Raplin dressed in blue.

 

* * *

 

 

It looked as if every Raplin that spotted them either wanted a photo or an autograph. It wasn’t like the paladins minded but it was surprisingly draining. Hunk was loving the impromptu “meet and greet” telling random stories about defeating Robeasts or storm Galran prisons. Keith was very uncomfortable with the children asking for hugs and posing for pictures but eventually settled into it. Pidge well she was not a big fan of pictures or signing things but seemed content with chatting to the crowds.

The paladins regrettably had to cut it short as they did need to find someplace to eat and restock some supplies for the castle. People still were talking pictures of them as the paladins strolled along.

The restaurant owner refused to let the paladins pay for anything, giving them an unnecessarily large 4 course meal and multiple types of deserts. Awkwardly the paladins thanked the owner feeling guilty for the free food. Hunk ended up talking with a chef that had finished their shift about different fruits and candy, asking where he could buy them.

A high, sweet voice flooded all 6 pairs of ears, “paladins I apologies but it seems as if we have arrived early.” Allura announced over the comms.

“That’s fine Allura, we finished the political stuff like 2 vargas ago.” Keith explained standing from his seat.

Pidge followed suit sliding a few products into a small backpack she brought, holding her finger to her lips _‘shhhh’_ towards Keith.

“Hunk, time to go!” she smirked and grabbed his arm.

“it is unfortunate that you were not able to view more of our capital paladins, we hope you choose to visit regularly, come we shall escort you back to your lions.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome back Paladins! I trust everything went well.” Coran loudly greeted them. “we have received the details of the alliance digitally already but how did it go?”

“It was okay, I guess.” Keith shrugged, “Hunk did most of the work.”

“Yeah he was great in negotiations and the Raplin seemed to like him the most.” Pidge supplied.

“Aww guys! But it was a team effort. The Raplin were really nice and the had this amazing food and the chef, Pon-len, told me how to make it but we didn’t get time to go shopping.” Hunk pouted.

Pidge’s smirk returned “I got you big guy!” She reached and pulled out a marshmallow shaped piece of cake, laughing as hunk bear-hugged her as a form of payment. Coran laughed at their antics, before they walked back to the main. control deck.

 

* * *

 

 

“So Shiro and Lance got to Zaskeron okay?” Hunk queried, hair still damp from his shower.

“They sure did, though I don’t thing Lance was happy about walking up early. Look over here,” Coran gestured to that screen that had the blue and black paladin’s life stats on, including their temperature and heartbeats. “we gave them an old advanced device that allows us to monitor them closely due to the low temperatures.”

“I am absolutely going to need one of those to dissect for you know …. Science” Pidge noted pushing her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose.

“not to worry number 5 we have a few spare in storage.”

A light breeze drifted through the room as Keith entered chatting idly with Allura. “you all did extremely well, Keith was just telling me the details, I am very proud of all of you.” Allura praised, “now to pick up Lance and Shiro.” Gracefully moving to steer the castle, checking the auto pilot was still set for Zaskeron. Before she was able to complete her task a loud _‘chiming’_ sound alerted the group to a new message transmitted to the castle.

“That’s Lance’s code from his holo-phone.” Hunk stated.

Allura opened the message to find a series of selfies. Lances face covered the screen mischievously smirking in the first. The second showed Shiro laughing sitting down in a strange seat, his paladins suit sleeve rolled up to his elbow. Coran and Allura grew worried because both paladins had their helmets off and their flesh exposed but lance seemed to know that they’d be thinking about that and put a note under one of the pictures:

>  
> 
> _‘protective barrier around village don’t worry ;)’_

 

“What are they doing?” Keith questioned Allura shook her head in shared confusion before another _‘chime’_ echoed the air,

“Wait there’s a new message”

It was Shiro again, still in the chair smiling but looked like he was in discomfort, next to him there was a new figure was in frame hovering over Shiro’s forearm. The waves of confusion still lingered in the air before Coran realized what was happening and let out a laugh before Lance’s next message came in.

Shiro was standing now holding the underside of his forearm out, his milky white flesh was irritated red surrounding his newly acquired tattoo of the Black lion’s symbol.

“oh my god! He got a TATTOO!” Pidge exclaimed a beaming smile on her face.

“wow Lance must have had some major blackmail on him for Shiro to get that.” Hunk mused.

Keith just stood their tongue tied before sputtering out “why the hell… would Shiro get a tattoo!”

“Shiro spoke to me once about the lions, I gave him an old book that my father wrote and it contained information surrounding the lion including their symbols.” Allura smiled. Proud that her paladin was embracing his lion and role as defender of the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me life and motivation!   
> Constructive criticism welcome and appreciated


	5. Attack imminent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think things are about to get interesting.
> 
> this is NON-beta read!
> 
> enjoy xoxo

Lance loved Zaskeron, everyone was so welcoming, embracing them both as if they had always lived here. There were many stalls that lined the streets. Selling types of jewelry, street foods and stalls that gave pricings or drew pictures of you.

“Isn’t this amazing Shiro?” lance ask stepping up his pace to catch up.

“yeah it is. Do you want to stop anywhere?”

“hmmmm” Lance pursed his lips thinking, eyes scanning the stands before settling on one. “let’s go check that out” He said pointing to a stall with a large wooden chair and pictures engraved on woods, there was a male figure sitting down playing a flute-like instrument.

“Ahhh paladins of Voltron welcome. I am Rept” ‘Rept’ acknowledged, “are you interested in a marking?”

“like face painting?” Lance cocked his head.

“I think it’s like a tattoo.” Shiro concluded, “something permanent.”

“That is correct black paladin.” Rept nodded.

“oh right!” lance purses his lips again, “well maybe this could be fun” he suggests to Shiro

“ _You_ want to get a tattoo?”

“If I do it will _you_ do it?”

Shiro shook his head, “how about no, but if you’re really sure about getting one go ahead.”

“oh come on! It’ll be like a bonding moment.” Lance nudges Shiro was his elbow, before asking “Can you do original designs?”

“if you draw what you would like I am happy to accommodate.” Rept nodded reaching for something to draw on.

“What are you going to get?” Shiro enquired, watching as Lance received the parchment and begin to draw slowly.

“I kept seeing you reading this book and I got curious, so one day I snuck into your room one day and well…. stole it. I read it of course and it really helped me bond further with Blue so in honor of my girl,” lance let the statement hang as he held up the parchment reveling the symbol of the blue lion.

“That’s where the book went? But I think it’s a good idea, how long have you been thinking about this?”

“I don’t know it just feels right.”

Rept studied the design, “This looks cool where’d you want it?”

Lance simply removed his chest plate and unzipped the top of his flight suit, pulling it down till his upper arm was exposed. “right here!”

* * *

 

 

“what do you think?” Rept asked placing his tools away.

Lance gazed at his arm, the royal blue standing out from his tanned skin. It hurt, it hurt a lot but looking at it complete he knew it was worth it.

“I love it! Thank you. How much would you like?”

lance asked offering his money. Rept help a hand silencing and stopping Lance’s movement “we have no need for money here paladin.”

“Oh…but it looks so good I have to pay you somehow” Lance wrapped the bondages across his upper arm before redressing in his chest plate.

“relax sometimes just making another happy is payment enough. Black Paladin are you sure you do not wish for a marking?”

“yeah, Shiro you sure you don’t want one, you saw how good mine looked right?” Lance poked him. noticed Shiro’s apprehensive look Lance added “Allura’s not here to go all _“you must be responsible”_ mode on you” Lance grins at his terrible British accent.

Shiro sighed before smirking himself “fine you win! Can you draw the black lion symbol?”

“I absolutely can!” Lance cheers getting to work immediately.

* * *

 

 

“Welcome back paladins we trust you had a good time” Roukan waved the paladins towards them. Roukan and Chivela were embracing each other looking over their village clutching each other’s hand. “Join us to watch the Juniper bugs.”

The smokey midnight blue of the sly was suddenly lit up but multiple small orange glowing lights flying over the village. It reminded Lance of a giant flock of birds at sunset except the colors were reversed.

“they migrate to the next forest after some time we use this to determine our time cycles.” Chivela clarified. “our planet doesn’t have a sun so many citizens take this a sign either to wake up or sleep.”

They stared at the village for a while just watching as some bonfires went out and some were still raging, depending on if the people were sleeping.

“Are we able to start with negotiations now? We don’t really wanna keep putting it off.” Lance prodded angsty to get started.

“Yes, my apologies let us begin.” Roukan proclaimed.

They sat at a large stone table and began talking. The Zaskerean leaders both seemed relaxed which helped quell the paladin’s nerves.

“We will let our citizens fight in battles, though I shall make it clear that it will strictly be each individuals choice as we will not force them to leave or partake in any combat. Zaskereans are great fighters, but it can also be dangerous if any Zaskerean were to shift for too long they will lose control or in extreme cases go savage.” Chivela voiced grimly.

“I’m afraid I don’t quiet understand, would you be able to explain this _“shift”_ and what _“going savage”_ is?” Shiro queried.

Both leader shared a sad but understanding look before Roukan cleared his throat, “you’ve noticed our species our only half Zaskerean, “the shift” is what many call it when we suppress are non-Zaskerean side and focus on enhancing our Zaskerean side. Unfortunately, when we do “shift” we become more beast like, too long in that form and instincts take over to an extent where we would go “savage”.”

“so like space werewolves?” Lance observed.

“I have no clue what that means.” Chivela chimed in looking to her mate for an explanation to which he shrugged also unsure.

“Sorry, thank you that makes things a lot clearer” Shiro spoke, “I believe that was the last topic we needed to discuss. Is there any other questions?”

“I believe everything is clear and in order Paladins, now you said we need to sign something?” Roukan smiled.

* * *

 

 

Well that went great!” Lance exclaimed, holding up a hand for a high five which Shiro accepted.

“good job Lance!” Shiro praised him placing his arm on his shoulder.

“Master Roukan! Mistress Chivela! They’re attacking the village!” a voice called out running towards them. Upon second glance it was the half-galra from before, Rhinete. She was panting, sweat beading on her forehead and she was clutching her arm which bore 2 deep scratches.

“What’s going on?” Shiro snapping into action already gripping his bayard.

“I must apologize paladins we swear we did not organize this attack, I mentioned the ‘Kopal’ season last cycle, this is the time in which those who have turned savage are at their strongest, they often attack the village trying to overrun us. I do not know why they are attacking at this time the ‘kopal’ season isn’t until 52 cycles from now.” Roukan declared, rage and panic emanating off of him.

“Paladins I hate to ask or put either of you in danger. We could use assistance right now; we were not prepared for an attack this soon.” Chivela pleaded.

“You don’t need to ask we’re all part of an alliance now remember; of course we will help! Let’s do this Shiro!” Lance’s bayard flaring blue before his rifle materialized.

* * *

 

 

Venomous snarls and howls were all that could be heard, large humanoid wolf-like creatures ravaged the village. Shiro was finally able to see “the shift” in full force, when he saw an orange skinned what appeared to be human, grow deadly fangs, needle sharp claws, their blue hair extending to both the forearms, hands, calves and feet.

It was terrifying.

Shiro was too busy gaping at them to noticed the large beast about to swipe him only alerted to the fact it was there when a heard the rumbles of a growl. The same oranged-skinned Zaskerean pounced at it, tackling it to the ground flash Shiro a fanged smile before returning to their fight.

Shiro only noticed half way through the fight that he hadn’t activated his bayard preferring his built in galran weapon. He was so used to using it, it was more natural. Thinking about it logically Shiro had never trained with his bayard yet, not even knowing what form it would take, he was more experienced with his galra arm. Gasping when a large…. _“kopal” (?)_ barley missed him with those lethal claws. Focus. It sprang upright bipedal again, it was the biggest shiro had seen, hunched over Shiro could hear it breathing.

“Paladin watch out he’s the alpha. I will deal with him!” Came Roukan’s deep voice and he charged towards the alpha in what could only be described as his full shift.

They grabbled on the ground snarling are each other, Shiro stepped back getting involved in that was a death wish, there was definitely blood pooling on the ground but Shiro was unable to tell whose. The alpha had Roukan’s neck in its horrific yellowed teeth, biting down intending to kill. Shiro acted on adrenalin as he ran at the alpha punching directly under its ribcage knocking it off balance barley but it was enough for Roukan to gain the upper hand kicking him off of him. Jumping onto the alpha’s back Roukan clasped his arms around the beast’s neck and in one quick jerk broke the monsters neck.

Roukan was limping a large bite mark bleeding on his leg, “Thank you for your assistance Paladin if not for you I would have been defeated.” Roukan asked breathing heavily.

Throughout the village the sound of a horn was heard.

“what does that mean?” Shiro asked, still on guard from the fight.

“It is a good sign; they are retreating. Their Alpha has been killed they have no reason to attack right now. Come we must tend to the injured.” Roukan beckoned for Shiro to follow as he limped onwards.

* * *

 

 

Chivela was kneeling down, ever graceful combing long fingers though an injured woman’s hair, hushing them gently to sleep when Shiro arrived at the designated medical tent. Numerous Zaskereans were laid across the floor with various injuries.

“you are injured my love.” Chivela frowned standing to caress her mate’s face.

“I shall survive; I am glad you are unharmed.” Roukan assured her.

Shiro attention was shaken when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to meet Garth’s serious expression.

“Shiro, you must come with me I have very grave news.”

“Is everything okay? What happened?”

“it’s Lance you two got separate in the fight and.… please just follow me.”

Shiro felt dread set in his stomach. He had been so distracted he didn’t notice that he had yet to see Lance and or hear his victory cheers. Shiro had to stop himself when the thought that he was about to view a lifeless body. Lance was alive. It was a political mission. Lance was alive.

Garth lead Shiro around the maze of bodies, not dead but injured, until they reached a large curtain leading to an adjacent connected tent. Garth spun to look at him mouth opening as if he wanted to say something but quickly closed it again, instead just look at Shiro with sorrow filled eyes then reaching to hold the curtain for Shiro.

“...no……” the noise escaped Shiro’s lips barley a whisper. Before him lay Lance deathly pale contrasting the crimson leaking out 2 hugely deep gouges on his torso. There was a medic currently working on trying to stop the blood flow. _Trying._ The blood was everywhere. Shiro couldn’t stop watching it, the life force seeping from his team mate. His friend.

_He had failed as a leader. He was supposed to be in charge, supposed to be able to protect everyone._ Shiro couldn’t breathe his lungs failing him as panic overwhelms him. _This is your fault. He’s dying. He’s so young. You were the leader. You failed_

“-IRO SHIRO!” Garth was screaming at him, holding his shoulders, “he’s alive! He’s not dead we’re going to save him!”

Shiro swallowed the painful lump that grown within his throat and nodded unsure what else to do. “What can I do to help?” He stuttered out. He had to be brave, for Lance.

“I’m…I’m losing him” the medic stammered before screeching, “HELP! HE’S NOT BREATHING!”

“you have to do something! Save him” Shiro’s panic had turned to fury, “you said you’d save him!” he seethed at Garth.

“I don’t think we can.” Garth shrunk down on himself scared of what how Shiro would react.

“that’s not true!” The medic protested, still focused on giving Lance air.

Chivela hearing the commotion had entered the tent, “that is true there is another way but we can’t do unless Lance agrees.”

“You can save him? How!” “I’m afraid with Lance’s current condition… the only way he would be able to survive this would be if we turned him.” Chivela trembled as she spoke. “But it has been declared forbidden without direct consent with both parties.”

“you mean you’d turn Lance Zaskerean? Would that save his life?” Shiro ask voice completely serious.

It was the medic who answered “If we did it now, yes it would.”

“You know Lance must mutually agree!” Chivela scorned.

Shiro had to think, Lance wouldn’t be able to agree. What if he didn’t want that. Would he rather die? Could the team handle it if Lance died? Could Shiro handle it? He needed to make a decision. Lance was dying.

Shiro took a deep breath before responding “Lance cannot make that decision for himself at this present time, as the leader of Voltron. His leader. I give you permission. You have to save him.”

Chivela’s face was unreadable with her eyes covered her lips pursed for a second as if in deep thought. She turned opening the curtain slightly, her authoritative startling everyone “Roukan, I need your assistance.”

It felt like an eternity till Roukan entered, frowning at his mate’s demeanor before laying eyes on Lance.

“My love, please save him.”

“Does he want this?”

Chivela hesitated “yes, please quickly now.”

Roukan nods kneeling next to lance, still towering over him. The medic takes Lance’s arm and cuts his flight suit exposing his wrist.

“Are you sure black paladin? There is no going back from this.” Roukan seeing through his mate’s lie.

Shiro nodded, “Save him.”

Roukan seemed to accept this sinking his fangs deep into Lance’s wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments would be great thanks!


	6. Attack Transpired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's not dead! I know its been ages since I last updated. I want to thank everybody who commented or left a Kudos it makes me happy to know someone is enjoying this!
> 
> anyways enjoy
> 
> This is NON-BETA read sorry for any mistakes.

_Chaos._

Or at least that would be how Lance would describe it. He was tailing Shiro as he maneuvered his way through the village. The air was colder most of the bonfires have dead off, Lance had his full armor on now, which he was glad as from where he stood he couldn’t tell if the barrier was still active. He had to be extra careful not to tear his flight suit until he knew the barrier was back in place. Shiro was running fast after all he was more help directly in the fray, but Lance wasn’t. He was a sniper. He needed a vantage point. Lance paused his running, peering around for something higher but there was nothing but tents and they weren’t solid enough to climb on.

‘Quick change in plan’ lance thought, feet now carrying him towards the edge of the village. If he could stop more of these giant wolf things from entering, then it might calm things down a little.

A hollow shriek cut off his current focus as Lance’s head jerked in the direction of the sound. Out the slightly enhanced zoom from his helmets visor he could make out two out-of-focus blobs, one blue and the other pure black. Lance couldn’t make out the specifics of what they were doing, Regardless of not knowing, he started running. Another scream could be heard and a third figure became visible from behind the large black one, a red one. Picking up his speed, his legs started to burn, he could finally see what was happening.

The blue figure lying on the group was Garth chest intensely rising and falling, regaining his lost breath. He bore a dripping cut on his thigh, oozing silver blood into the fallen snow. The red figure he didn’t know, a strange butterfly-looking alien with 4 arms, all baring sharp claws. Lance summoned his bayard aiming for the overbearing ash-felt colored wolf creature and pulled the trigger.

To the beast what would have been a fetal shot appeared to only cause a sting, drawing its attention to Lance. The red alien took their change and leaped, mounting the beasts back sinking their claws into the skin. It snarled and swung them off of its back, baring its teeth ready to attack again. It was fast taking both them by surprise. Lance acted on pure instincts and pushed the alien out of harm’s way barley dodging himself. The alien gave him a sharp nod as they retaliated, their own fangs now visible, swiping at the beast giving lance an opening directly at its chest. Lance didn’t think as he pulled the trigger, the blast piercing though the beast clavicle, He didn’t stop firing until smoke was rising from the chest as it collapsed.

No one spoke for a good 2 minutes the butterfly alien regaining their breath, which could be seen in the icy air. He soft grunt could be heard signaling Garth had now pulled himself off of the ground and was walking towards Lance with a small limp. “Lance! Thank you for your help. I’m sorry I couldn’t be of much help” indicated to his injured leg.

“Relax Garth, luckily the blue paladin showed up when he did or I fear the worst might have happened.” The red alien spoke softly, turning to lance “I am known as Kevnah it is a pleasure and honor to finally meat you paladin.” Kevnah’s 4 eyes shined as he spoke.

“No problem, dude. Defending the universe, saving people it’s kinda my job.” Lance smiles wide shrugging before his expression dimmed “what do we do now? I mean how many more of them are there?”

“it’s hard to tell, but if I had to guess a general pack number, maybe around 60?” Garth suggested flexing his injured leg. Lance opened his mouth to reply before promptly shutting it, his face scrunching into confusion. He was staring at Garth’s leg that was stained with dried silver blood, but no wound, just a faint fading scar.

“uhhh how… did you – your leg! How is it healed?” Lance sputtered out.

“Oh! Don’t worry, we heal faster than most species and it wasn’t the biggest injury.” He shrugged.

“Whoa! That must be majority helpful, what about getting sick or diseases?”

Kevnak, stretching his multiple arms, “I’ve never really noticed but we don’t get sick and I’ve never seen any Zaskerean with a disease before.”

“that so cool, we have healing pods but thy take longer and you still get scars and stuff like I’ve got this huge burn scar from whe-“ Lance’s story was abruptly cut off as he shoved Kevnah with as much strength ad he could at the speed he did it. It was pure luck that Lance caught the movement from behind Kevnah, a quick shadow darting behind a lone tent before charging at them. So Lance had reacted as he always did, he pushed Kevnah out danger, unfortunately this wolf was faster than the now lifeless one, giving Lance no opportunity to dodge. Taking the full force barley having time to brace himself before his body slammed against the ground, his head smacking a poorly placed rock. Lance could feel a warm trickle on the back of his head distracting on momentarily from the weight of the beast on top of him.

It was snarling, foaming drool gathering around its teeth, it’s horrendous breath causing Lance’s eyes to water. Lance’s vision was spinning, he could seem to focus, gritting his teeth he struggled trying to free himself. His world collapsed as all his attention drew to the large claws plunging into his stomach, his scream was soundless the oxygen draining from his lungs. The wolf dragged his claws across his torso extending the wounds. Lance clenched his eyes closed he could only feel the pain, choking he coughed blood seeping from his mouth. Lance vaguely knew this meant that the wolf had pierced his stomach, causing blood to seep through and up his esophagus. He didn’t notice as the beast was thrown off of him by Garth as Kevanh had a huge patch of animal skin was ripped from the tent and pressed tightly to his stomach, in an attempt to stop both the blood and deadly cold air.

“Paladin! You need to stay awake. It’s going to fine…. GARTH! Lance? Stay awake!”

Lance couldn’t keep his eyes open, he was cold and everything was throbbing. He gave in, eyes falling closed as unconsciousness greeted him.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro bit down on his lip, helmet now resting on the ground allowing him fresh air. Chivela had ushered him out of Lance’s medical tent, but he was to restless to just sit and wait to he stated pacing. His mind was foggy purposely trying to not think about what just happened, just mindlessly pacing.

“Black paladin?” a gentle voice broke the silence. Shiro stopped, seeing Gath and an unfamiliar Red bug-like alien next to him. They looked upset strange tears filling their eyes, “I am Kevnah, I have come to apologise.” Shiro looked them up and down, their hands fidgeting nervously. “It was my fault your fellow comrade was injured. The blue paladin pushed me out of danger but was hurt in the process and now it is unsure of he is okay to me. If… - If he has perished, then please by rule of my original species I shall give you my life to take in return.” Kevnah finished and bowed low to Shiro, tears now overflowing, orange liquid falling down his face.

Shiro’s face dropped, eyes wide in shock. “w-what?” Shiro took a breath to steady himself, placing his hand on them pulling him out of his bow. “I don’t want to hurt you. This wasn’t your fault. It was that kopal who in return is dead already. Lance would have saved anyone who was in front of him, that’s what Lance does. Do not hold this on your shoulders, I do not blame you in anyway.” Kevnah looked up at Shiro doing his best to compose himself whipping at his tears.

Shiro smiled at him kindly. _'He really did think I’d kill him, that I’d be angry with him'_ He thought to himself.

Garth didn’t speak but gave Shiro a sad nod, it speared as if he also felt guilty.

* * *

 

 

After a varga of contemplating Shiro stood and searched for one of the Zaskeron leaders. Helping a few Zaskereans clean on his way, the village looked relatively good for been recently attacked. Shiro search for a while before he finally spotted a leader, Roukan was helping set up a bonfire in the center of the village, carrying a huge piece of timber like it weighed nothing.

“Ahh, Shiro you’re just in time to see us light the bonfire.” The larger man exclaimed as young girl who was holding a torch approached the large assembled formation of wood. She gracefully places the torch in between two logs lighting them instantaneously. The newly started fire sent an orange light to illuminate the village center. Shiro could feel the warmth emanating off of it, the small crowd cheered as multiple sparks flew from the flame across the city lighting all the other fires like magic.

Shiro watched as some of the crowd began to dance as if nothing had happened. It was as they had just arrived, soon the sound of music could be heard. He didn’t have time to engage in pleasantries right now he was here for a reason, Shiro cleared his throat, “Excuse me, Roukan, I would like to ask you for a favor.”

“Of course Shiro”

“I need to you to tell me what to expect when Lance wakes up.”

The man’s face softens even more motioning for Shiro to sit with him. “you’re truly a great leader, Shiro. I can tell how much you care for your team, I respect that vastly, putting your teams needs before your own.”

Shiro relaxed at Roukan’s observations, he didn’t notice how tense he was holding his shoulder. “Thank you, but that is the job of every leader, they have to be willing to sacrifice their needs for their teams.”

“While, yes this is true you mustn’t forget that you also have to own needs. Some times when we hide our problems they only grow worse.”

Roukan was right, he often did ignore his own problems until they got so bad they overpowered him. He had been improving, talking with Allura about his time being held captive. It was just hard, he couldn’t remember everything and it was often random things that triggered the repressed memories.

“But that is off the topic I supposed. We’re here to talk about the blue paladin.”

“Yes, I need to know what will happen when he wakes up, what I can do to help and what I might need to do.”

“Lance will be physically healed after he wakes, our species heal at an accelerated pace though things will be new. In most cases when someone first wakes after been turned they are confused, their vision and hearing are enhanced so it would be like seeing to world again for a first time. He should be able to handle Zaskeron’s temperatures without need of a flight suit now as well as be able to navigate it easier.”

Shiro swallowed taking in the information, “And what about… the shift?”

“It is most likely he’ll shift after becoming aware again, he will need a good amount of food as from the medic can tell Zaskerean biology metabolizes food quicker than human biology. The shift will be painful until his body fully adapts but the first should not be violent, most likely it will be involuntary until he learns to control it.”

“Right. What can I do? Is there a way I can help if he can’t control shifting?”

“It is hard to say, many have different trigger and separate actions, items or words that help them regain control. A am aware that general physical contact, firm but gentle helps with most Zaskerean.”

“So it’s a “lean as you go” situation. Thank you Roukan, this whole turning thing is still confusing for me to understand but I appreciate your guidance.”

“That is understandable, for now we shall leave it to fate, black paladin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, in the next chapter we will see Lancey Lance again as well as some of the rest of the team, I haven't forgot about them don't worry!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated and treasured.


	7. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter It's lovely to think people are enjoying my work enough to leave a comment!
> 
> I think this is the longest chapter to date!  
> I'm feeling very self-conscious about his chapter, it's like the make or break of this fic.
> 
> ~Anyways enjoy ~
> 
> This is NON-BETA read sorry for the mistakes.

It was a strange feeling, being half-conscious, feeling what was happening but not being able to understand it. Some people describe it as a floating feeling, that’s not what it is, it’s more like being stuck in jelly. Being able to see and hear everything in a distorted manor. He was cold. The first distinct thought that crossed Lance’s mind, people kept talking around him. He was lying down, which he didn’t remember doing, how did he get here? He should wake up but the thought of forcing his eyes open and sitting up, he decided against it.

There was a new voice now, deeper, stronger than the others standing over him. Lance couldn’t understand what they were saying, the conversation stopped soon enough, he felt someone grabbing his arm. The room was silent again, a small cold breeze hit the side of his face before he could register it there was a sharp pain piercing into his forearm. His body was to tired, to sore to react but he definitely felt it. Then there was nothing for a while, Lance wasn’t sure if he blacked out but he felt numb. Inhaling deeply, he hissed from the pain coming from his torso. _What happened?_ The last thing Lance could remember was people screaming.

_He was running and shooting something. Garth was there? Where was Shiro?_

Without warning his entire arm began to feel all tingly, shaking slightly. Suddenly it felt as if large pieces of splintering glass dug into his flesh from inside of himself. Clawing it’s way slowly, painfully up into his shoulder, spreading the piercing sting like a growing tree root. It was ripping him apart from the inside out. He couldn’t move, his body lay lifeless, his attempts at screaming out failed. The pain was moving snail paced down into his body, curling around his spine, along his muscles, shredding through his lungs. He couldn’t breathe, there was no air. Roaming up through his throat the pain gathered like cobwebs into his head, the pressure building behind his eyes was immense. Lance was stuck in a comatose-like body unable to scream as his body was burning itself.

_Was this what death felt like?_

Maybe he had done wrong in a past life and he was slowly being dragged to hell. His Mama always told him _‘do no harm’_ and he had tried, really tried, but when fighting a war how is that possible. He’d never see any of his family again, this was it, this was his end. There’s no other reason he’d be suffering this much. The pain finally slinked it’s into his feet, his whole body now covered.

Lance assumed his body would be seizing with pain but it lay still unmoving despite his attempts. The pressure felt as if it were ripping apart his skin, only getting worse and worse. Lance tried once more in vain to scream before he blacked out.

 

* * *

 

 

It came back slowly. The room slightly fuzzy, his fingertips still twitching but the pain was… gone? What happened? Just seconds ago he felt as if someone had turned his body inside out and dunked him in acid, now his limbs felt fine, good even. He blinked a coupled of time to clear his vision and sat up slowly, looking down on himself he was lying on a plush mat with a fur blanket covering him. His armor had been removed except for on the legs and his flight suit unzipped around his waist. Bandages wrapped around his torso stained with dried blood.

Lance craned his head around the room taking in his surroundings, not much to look at. The tent he was currently in was fairly bare excluding the torches, giving him both warmth and light and the medical supplies stored in the corner. Lance blinked again squinting slightly he could read a simple label on a vile, _‘krium’_ , not that Lance knew what it was.

Quickly growing bored, Lance rolled his legs under him and rose to feet, only managing to stay upright for a few seconds. His body tensed and his ears started burring internally, he reached a hand up to one only to feel warm liquid. _His ears were bleeding?_

Lance didn’t have time for questions for his eyes stung sharply, his eyelids clenching shut his palm against them hoping to relieve some pressure. Lance staggered and fell to his knees. Resting his hands in front of him to steady. Muffled noises becoming clearer he could hear distant music, people taking, laughter from elsewhere.

_“-esting, so how long?”_

_“another round gu- “_

_“watch out! over her- “_

Random scraps of conversation invaded his ears He opened his eyes wide, too painful to remain closed. Drops of blood dripping onto the padded tent’s floor. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Lance looked up again, this time whipping the blood from his eyes. His vison slowly clearing again, he could see again. The tent seemed sharper in his vision, he could make out the bottles names without straining his eyes, he could see the fibers of the tent’s walls. What the hell is going on? He really needed to figure out what is happe- is that food? Lance sniffed the air, it was must definitely food. It smelt like freshly roasted pork and, he sniffed again, and gooey caramel. He hadn’t noticed how hungry he was. The last time he ate was a few hours prior to the attack on the village. How long ago was that though? Okay I need some answers what the hell is happening to me but first food, yeah that sounded like a plan he thought before promptly passing out again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are we there yet?” Hunk called from his seat on the floor, fiddling with a gadget he was fixing.

“Not since the last time you asked which was, let’s see, less than 2 minutes ago” Keith replied back, he had gotten in some training when they got back so he was the last to go shower his long hair dripping on the floor, neither Coran nor Allura seemed to mind though. “Why are you so desperate to get there anyway, it’s finally quiet around here for once.”

“You know Lance is my best bud I can’t wait to hear how things went and he said when he gets back he’ll try out my new recipe, I’m going for a fudge slash brownie thing but I will figure out what I’ll call it if it tastes good.”

“Why wasn’t I invited to eat free samples?” Pidge pouted slightly, fingers never stopping typing.

“Of course Pidgey you can have all you like” Hunk beamed brightly, changing his screwdriver, “that goes for you too Keith!” he called over his shoulder.

Keith plopped down next to him crossing his legs and picked up the book he was reading. Every now and then a space mall would have a genuine book from earth which of course the paladins had to scoop up for earth sake. Right now he was reading “The Scarlet Pimpernel” while not Keith’s usual choice there wasn’t many options. They sat in silence for a while, Hunk’s content humming flowing through the control deck.

“Princess! It appears my finger counting may have been a bit off, it looks like we will be arriving at Zaskeron in 3 vargas.

Allura, elegantly as always stood from where she sat playing and chatting with the mice “excellent maybe there will be time for us to also meet with this planets leaders” she strolled towards the control panel, eye skimming over the star map when a small pulsing blue light caught the corner of her eye. “Coran how long has that warning light been blinking?”

Coran looked confused by this question, turning his attention back to the controls, pressing a few buttons bringing up a new monitor, before gasping under his breath.

“Coran?” the Princess asked, “what is this monitor for again?”

With the slightest of hesitance, he replied, “this was monitoring the life bracelets with gave Shiro and Lance. It seems we forgot to reconfigure the castles systems to alert us in case of emergencies.”

“Emergency? Coran what has happened?” Allura lowed her voice, she didn’t need the other Paladins freaking out on them she would tell them if they needed to know. 

“Around 4 vargas ago one of our Paladins appears to have been injured.”

“One of our paladins? Why don’t we know who?” Allura began on chewing on her lip, a very unfitting behavior for a princess.

“We didn’t register who had with wristband, it could be either of them. It lists both blood loss and-,” Coran cleared his throat.” “-exposure to Zaskeron air.”

Allura’s eye widened, one of her paladins was injured. They had been careless. This was her fault, she should have been more careful reconfigured the systems so they knew what was happened.

“Princess, it says they’re alive.” Coran gave a tentative smile.

“You said we would arrive in 3 vargas, we need to move quicker. Take spare power from functions we are no currently using and divert it.” Allura took a deep breath, she would not let further harm come to her paladins.

“Right away princess.”

Allura cleared her throat, “Paladins! I’m afraid we have a problem.”

 

* * *

 

 

Garth tapped his fingers against his thigh, he had been put in charge of watching over the blue paladin. He knew what the newly turned were like there was no way of telling if it would be a painful transition. For Lance’s sake he hoped it would be easy. He heard a bit of rustling coming from the tent, blankets shuffling maybe? He wouldn’t enter unless he needed to. Lance might have wanted more sleep. The sound of someone panicking, pain-filled pants, quickly dismissed that theory. He waited a few moments before taking the fabric door of the tent and pulling it open and slipping inside. Lance was on the ground knees pulled up to his chest staring at his hand curiously. Lance looked up at him as he walked closer and knelt next to him.

“Garth? Where am I right now? Why are you here?”

“How are you feeling? You were injured in battle and this,” he gestured around, “is a private medical tent.”

Lance nodded. “It’s still a bit fuzzy I remember well pain but umm can I ask you something?”

“Of course, but are you still in pain now because I can get the medic.”

"No I feel fine now I guess. Where’s Shiro? Is he okay?”

“The black paladin is perfectly fine maybe a bit over stressed but I’m sure that’s just concern over your condition. I believe he is helping with the clean-up.”

“O-Okay”

“Lance are you okay?”

“Garth, what’s happening to me?”

Lance stared up at the larger male with confusion filled eyes. Garth could tell he’d finished the transformation the dried blood coating his ear lobes told him his ears he reconstructed themselves to account for his new enhanced hearing. Garth’s voice got caught in his throat. He didn’t know if he was supposed to tell the blue paladin of his condition, would the medic be better at explaining. Maybe he should fetch Chivella or the Black paladin.

“Lance I’ll be right back just wait hear.”

 

* * *

 

 

What was happening, _happened?_   to him? Garth looked worried. He felt fine apart from his impromptu blood leaking earlier, that didn’t seem good but he was fine now, _right?_

In fact, he felt better than fine he was practically shaking with energy to dispel despite still being staving. He felt like running, just running to burn out this stored energy before he imploded. Garth said Shiro was fine so Shiro must know what happened to him as well, that was good Lance guessed. Lance decided to walk around the tent, he hated waiting, he hated this not knowing but was happening especially when it was about him.

That’s when he felt it, an energy, a feeling, a _'thing'_ inside of him, wanting to escape. Lance’s could feel his heart beating as if it were trying to break his ribs. This feeling consumed him clawing its way out. It was trying to force its way out. Lances knees buckled. He couldn’t think strait. He needed it to stop. He needed to let it out.

He couldn’t control it, couldn’t keep it in so he let it out. It burned he heard his bones grinding and cracking against each other, his muscles tensing against ligaments and skin. Lance held his hands away from him as he felt his knuckles crack.

Then he saw it.

Blinking away his panic, he looked back down at his hands. Where his perfectly filed nailed once sat were sharp, thick deadly looking claws staring back at him.

In a sudden moment of bitter clarity, he knew, he knew what had happened.

_They had turned him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... what did you think?
> 
>  
> 
> Re-reading it, It's not as bad as I thought so that a plus.  
> Kudos and comments are not necessary but appreciated!


	8. Update!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General update!

Thanks you everyone! This was my first Fic so the support was amazing. 

I do plan on finishing this when I get my lap top back as it's currently broken - I think I have 3 chapters already done on it so I'll upload those when i get it back. 

I'm sorry for just abandoning everyone.   
I did lose a bit of interest in Voltron for awhile but I'm definitely getting my mojo back so I should be more motivated to finish it. 

If you have any questions/ suggestions or comments feel free to let me know.

Once again thank you and this will be deleted when the real chapter goes live.

Xoxo ~ Madie


End file.
